A popular war game has developed over the years, which uses paintball guns. Players use the paintball guns to shoot paintballs. These paintballs are gelatin-covered spherical capsules filled with paint. During play of the game, the players on each team advance towards each other. A player is eliminated from the game when the player is hit by a paintball fired from an opposing player's gun. When the paintball hits a player, a “splat” of paint is left on the player.
Typically, an existing paintball loader includes a housing which is placed on an upper portion of a paintball gun. The housing is shaped to hold a large quantity of paintballs. At the bottom of the housing is an outlet tube through which the paintballs drop by the force of gravity. The outlet tube leads to an inlet tube located on the upper portion of the gun.
During the operation of existing paintball loaders, paintballs sequentially drop by gravity through the outlet tube into the inlet tube of the gun. The inlet tube directs each paintball into the firing chamber of the gun, where the paintball is propelled outwardly from the gun by compressed air.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,573 ('573), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,567, describes a paintball feed system providing enhanced performance over existing paintball feed systems. Additionally, '573 discloses a paintball loader which reliably and forcibly delivers paintballs to a paintball gun at a rapid, selectable rate, while actively preventing paintball jams. However, paintball jams may still occur in the loader disclosed in '573. Specifically, the disclosed paintball loader utilizes a plurality of fins spaced at such a distance as to create gaps to accommodate a single paintball. Due to the close proximity of the fins, there is a tendency for the paintballs to partially fall into a gap, which can result in a paintball jam. In addition, if a paintball breaks within the paintball loader, because of the large amount of fins and the small area of the gaps, cleaning the paintball loader can be difficult. Since existing paintball loaders utilize several fins, space for which paintballs could be accommodated is lost to allow space for the fins. Thus, the paintball feed rate is reduced for each rotation of the cone because of this lost space.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a drive cone which feeds the paintballs at a faster rate, while preventing jams of partially fallen paintballs into the gaps located between the fins. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.